


Chai Latte Love

by Kim_ch11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to tag, Iwaizumi - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, One Shot, annoying barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_ch11/pseuds/Kim_ch11
Summary: Iwaizumi always got up in the morning, went for a run, and bought a chai latte.idk how to summary
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 43





	Chai Latte Love

Iwaizumi woke up to his alarm ringing. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He took a look at his phone and the time said 6:30. Perfect, he thought. Iwaizumi always got up in the morning and headed straight for the kitchen to make himself a protein shake. 

Once he had finished making his horrid tasting concoction, he got changed, and got ready to go on his morning run. He opened the door, walked out, and closed it, and with that, he was off. 

He ran his usual route. Past the library, and lake. Back around the park. 2 rounds. And then headed to the cafe. It was the same thing that happened. Every morning, without fail.

The door of the cafe opened and he walked inside. He queued up and began to order. 

“Can I get a chai latte, with-” Iwaizumi started of his order

“Whipped cream on top, spiced.” Said the girl at the register. “Yeah, I know it now.” She smiled.

Iwaizumi looked at her and tried to smile at her. 

“Anyways, is it your drink?” She asked him.

He just shook his head.

“Oh, so it’s for your girlfriend. Right. That makes a lot more sense.” She assumed while making the drink.

“I- I don’t have a girlfriend.” Iwaizumi said, trying to sound confident, but it didn’t come out right.

“Oh, you don’t? Then, maybe I could get your number?” The cashier girl replied smoothly handing the chai latte over.  
“I’m going to leave now, sorry.” Iwaizumi said quickly, placing the cash in front of the girl, and turning on his heel to head out the door half running. 

With that, Iwaizumi left the cafe. He was a little confused by what happened, but decided he was going to ignore for the rest of the day. 

Iwaizumi walked to his next destination. Oikawa’s house. This was always what he did now. Woke up, went for a run, bought Oikawa his chai latte, headed over to his house and then went for volleyball training together.

Once he arrived he rang the doorbell. Standing in front of him was a half dressed Oikawa smiling at him. 

“Hey Hajime,” Oikawa said while Iwaizumi walked in and handed him his chai latte.

Iwaizumi smirked as Oikawa took a sip of his drink that he bought him everyday.

Before Oikawa could fully put his cup down on the table, Iwaizumi kissed him.

“Mmmm, tastes pretty good. Now I know why you love chai lattes now. And also, Hi babe.” Iwaizumi said teasingly.

“Iwa-chan, don’t tease.” Oikawa said, but he was smiling widely after what had just happened. 

~~~

A few weeks later

~~~

6:47am

OIKAWA: what time will you be here babe?

IWAIZUMI: I’ll be there in around 10 minutes

OIKAWA: alright, see you

IWAIZUMI: <3

~~~  
Iwaizumi arrived at Oikawa’s house and knocked on the door.

“Coming!” He heard Oikawa shout.

Within a minute, the door unlocked, and out stepped Oikawa all dressed and ready for their date. 

Iwaizumi spread his arms open and Oikawa jumped into them. 

“Morning, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said cheerfully while looking at how cute his boyfriend’s face was up close. 

“Good morning Hajime,” Oikawa said to him.

Iwaizumi blushed and removed his arm’s from Oikawa and grabbed his hand. 

“Are you excited?” Iwaizumi asked with a grin spread across his face.

“Of course, a full day to spend with only my boyfriend. Why wouldn’t I be excited?” Oikawa replied happily. “So where are we going?” 

“Well, since it’s still early, I thought we could go to the cafe I always go to and you could get your chai latte and I wanna try one aswell.” Iwaizumi answered.

“Ok!” said the taller boy excitedly.

The boys continued to walk to the small cafe that Iwaizumi was a frequent customer of. It was only a short walk from Oikawa’s house so they had arrived there within around 10 minutes.

Iwaizumi told Oikawa to take a seat at one of the outside tables. Oikawa did just that as Iwaizumi walked inside. 

The girl at the cash register began to speak. “You’re later than usual. Did you sleep in?” 

Iwaizumi only shook his head. 

The girl laughed and continued to talk, “So, the usual?”

“2 please,” He replied with.

“Oh, this is new. So you are dating someone? Who is she?” She pestered him with questions.

While she was talking, Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa through the window and made eye contact with him and signalled for him to come in. As soon as Oikawa walked in she stopped asking Iwaizumi for details about his date.

“Oh my, he is hot. Gimme one sec, I’m gonna go see if he will give me his number.” She said, completely forgetting about Iwaizumi.

Wow, she gets distracted easily, he thought. This is gonna be funny.

“He won’t” Said Iwaizumi.

“What?” the girl replied almost in shock.

“I said he won’t.” Iwaizumi said defensively. “He won’t give you his number.”

“Sure. Look, I know you are jealous that I just stopped going for you suddenly, but if he doesn’t want me, then I might give you a second chance.” 

All Iwaizumi could do now was wait for her reaction. He watched with a smirk plastered across his face. 

“Hey there hottie,” She began, trying to flirt with his boyfriend. “So, I know this might be a bit forward, but could I get your number?”

“Uh, um. No, I’m sorry.” Oikawa stuttered, trying to hold back a chuckle. He figured why Iwaizumi called him in and now he was playing along.

“Are you sure? Why not?” The girl asked. She was surprised that she had been told no. 

“I’m actually dating someone.” He replied and went to find a seat inside instead of going back outside. 

The girl walked back to her spot of the cafe and handed Iwaizumi his drinks.

“See, I told you he would say no.” Iwaizumi proudly said.

“Yeah, but it’s not like you were sure that was gonna happen.” the girl said, annoyed.

“You wanna bet on that?” Iwaizumi asked teasingly.

The girl just looked at him sort of confused but mostly frustrated. 

“Hey babe,” Iwaizumi called out to Oikawa while taking their drinks to where he was sitting.

“No. What?!” She screamed in exasperation. “Seriously? You guys are dating?”

They just smiled sweetly at her.

“I can’t believe I’ve been flirting with two gay guys, let alone ones who were dating.” The girl said and walked off and went to her phone to ignore them.

“I think we got her pretty good,” Iwaizumi said.

“Yep,” Oikawa replied smiling at his boyfriend after taking a sip of his chai latte.

**Author's Note:**

> welp


End file.
